


Keep Trying to Explain...

by Nightwrite20



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: Parent-Child Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwrite20/pseuds/Nightwrite20
Summary: One shot of Tyler with his mom and Ms. Dana Sue, When Dana Sue is questioning what happened after the fundraiser.In season 1, Episode 7 Hold My Hand
Kudos: 4





	Keep Trying to Explain...

Tyler is desperately trying to find a way to keep Annie out of trouble with her mom, but Ms. Dana Sue can see right through him, and everything he says is coming out wrong. Kyle walks through the room and grabs his lunch off the counter. 

“Come on,” he says sharply, “we’re going to be late.”

“Can’t be late,” Tyler tries to follow his brother out the door but his mom stops him.

“Tyler!” Maddie scolds. “You do _not_ walk away from an adult who is speaking to you.” Tyler stops short and turns back to his mom.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry.”

Maddie give a pointed look towards Dana Sue, and Tyler knows what he has to do.

“Ms. Dana Sue, I apologize. That was disrespectful, and my mom raised me better than that.” He glances at his mom to see if she appreciated his apology. She tries to conceal her smile.

“Oh, Lord,” moans Dana Sue. “I thought I raised my daughter to know better than to get drunk at a party!”

“She was really fine,” Tyler insists, but Dana Sue does not look convinced.

“Tyler,” Maddie interjects, “did you drink at the party?”

“No, ma’am,” Tyler says quickly. His mom looks at him questioningly. “I really didn’t. Coach made us watch this video about how alcohol affects athletes and...it scared the crap out of me.”

“Well, thank you, Coach Cal,” says Maddie.

“Might have to borrow that video,” adds Dana Sue, still shaking her head in disbelief over what she has just learned about her daughter.

“Mom, I really am going to be late to school,” Tyler reminds her.

“Go,” she nods, “have a good day.”

He heads out the door, feeling like he has failed one of his best friends and hoping he can warn Annie before her mom gets to her.


End file.
